


Kindchenschema

by leviadrache



Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2015-12-04
Packaged: 2018-05-04 22:28:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5350718
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/leviadrache/pseuds/leviadrache
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aren't kids the same as witches? They charm their prey to get what they want.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kindchenschema

It's nothing new to see Aoko act childish, really. So why does it surprise Akako to see her walk through her city like a damn brat. Her eyes watch the lights of the city, the shops ad each and every person they walk past with so much attention, honest curiosity, like it's something entirely new or strange to her.

It's like every year, Akako thinks. Almost boring, the Christmas lights and the various commercials. The time of the year business people could put candle on a trash can and their customers would still pay any price they wanted.

"Aren't you freezing," she asks Aoko, who for the first time adverts her gaze from their surroundings to look at Akako. She wears a red coat with metal buttons that look like they're shining. They just reflect the lights around them, Akako remind herself and almost smiles. Sure, she's a witch but it's not like she doesn't understand simple science like this.

"I don't feel cold at all," Aoko replies. She giggles a little, but her fingers are getting numb from the cold, as Akako is able sense. It's one of her most simple skills, sensing the feelings of someone else. So easy it's barely a challenge. "How sweet of you to worry."

Akako laughs. If Aoko just admitted she was cold, Akako would have given her the extra pair of gloves she keeps in the pockets of her jacket. But Aoko lied. Bad children are to be punished, Akako thinks and a grin finds its way on her face. The saying itself isn't that amusing, but she likes how well it fits to their situation.

Really, Aoko has her way to always do what annoys Akako. The way she speaks and acts. The way she treats Kaito. She is a good friend, takes care of him, knows all about his habits and yet. Akako hates how Aoko won't realize that she's not an equal to Kaito. How could they ever be equals when Kaito doesn't even tell her the first thing about himself.

_Hey, Aoko, did you know I'm Kaito Kid. Funny huh?_

He might have his reasons, sure, Akako knows he does, but still. That doesn't stop her from being angry at Kaito, too. Kaito who treats Hakuba as his equal, but can't treat Akako the way she deserves to be treated.

"Doesn't it bother you?"

Aoko blinks and only then Akako realizes she said that question out loud.

"You know, I think the cold is quite nice. It's like you can taste the air. It might sound silly, but I want to feel it on the skin on my hand, too, but yeah," she smiles apologetically. "Uhm, I'm sorry for rambling."

Akako shakes her head. Of course the dumb girl doesn't realize something is off. 

"Don't apologize," she  _insists_  and grabs Aoko's hand to makes her start walking again. How did she not notice they stopped walking to talk, a part of herself asks. But she doesn't waste much thought on it as she pulls Aoko through the street. Thinks of something nice to tell Aoko.

"If I didn't want to listen to your ramblings, I wouldn't go out with you!"

That indeed puts a blush on Aoko's cheeks. "Don't say stuff like that carelessly. It's not like we're," she hesitates, "it's not like we're  _going out_."

"You should save those lines when it comes to our dear Kaito. And don't worry," she grins as she switches to her sweetest voice. The one she knows can seduce any man on this world. "I know your feelings for me are something else." 

Aoko's reaction to this is about as childish as her previous one, if not more. Annoying enough to be cute, Akako thinks. Isn't that how kids work? They use their looks to charm adults to care for them.  _Das Kindchenschema, huh?_

But really, if it comes down to this, kids and witches are the same. Witches take men by using their charms, until they lose their free will and obey to every command?

No. No, no, no, it's different. Witches have clear intentions and their victims, once they realize what happened to them, despite witches for their charms. Kids are much more dangerous. They can charm people through their whole lifetime and still would be loved.

It's ridiculous in a way. It's not seen as a bad thing, for kids to manipulate adults, because in the end, they would die without the help of an adult. It's all right because their lives depend on them. But isn't it the same for witches?

Maybe this is why Akako tries so hard not to fall for Aoko's cute face. Her silly smile when she says something ridiculous, but sweet at the same time. It's almost frustrating how easy it is for Aoko to make Akako thinks she's cute. So frustrating, it's simply rude.

Because Kaito is not the only one who didn't fall for Akako. Aoko did not either, but she made Akako get interested in her. Because Akako wants her magic to work on Aoko too, but she can't understand why it just won't work.

First she blamed it on Kaito. Damn, she still blames it on Kaito for the most part. But it's hard to ignore how Aoko likes her, just doesn't like her in the way Akako wants. 

It's annoying, to not be in control. But she will be in control again, soon. Get both, Kaito and Aoko. Though right now, her focus is more on Aoko.

Because she already knows everything she needs to know about Kaito, his strength and weakness. But she barely knows anything on Aoko. Aoko is something she doesn't understand and therefore can't predict. She'll be so much more fun than predictable and boring little Kaito. 

Akako once thought of it as a fairytale. If she wants Kaito to be her prisoner, Aoko has to be knight who would come to save him one day. It fits them and their story. For all the trouble Kaito causes, Aoko always tends to keep him safe. Honestly, once she has Kaito, she would need Aoko, too, because Aoko is the only person who could pry Kaito out of Akako's hold.

Not to mention how sweet she is. A truly amusing and entertaining girl.

With all these thoughts on her mind, she isn't surprised when her magic starts to work, slowly and subtly, as she walks, Aoko's hand in hers. That child probably can't tell how and when they got into the park, away from the city lights, trees all around them. Her hand holds onto Akako's more tightly, but she doesn't seem scared. She just walks next to Akako, looks at everything around them, stares at the trees in the same way she looked at the city lights earlier.

Naive.

She doesn't ask Akako where they're going.  _Maybe she trusts you_ , Akako thinks and wants to laughs. Isn't this how a fairytale starts? By leading a careless youth into a dark and cold forest.

And Akako is fine if the evil witch wins just this one time.


End file.
